In the art, various artificial turf systems are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,767,595 illustrates and describes an artificial turn system which includes an infill layer of particulate material that is evenly spread among rows of fiber yarns, i.e., synthetic grass, that extend upwardly from a backing mat which is disposed directly upon the underlying soil. The infill layer further includes a top covering sub-layer of non-marking material, such as recycled rubber used in the manufacture of soles for running shoes. The top covering sub-layer may be arranged to provide a checkered pattern of alternating color tones for improving the natural appearance of the synthetic surface.
Still further, U.S. Published Application No. 2004/0247802 illustrates and describes an artificial turf system which includes a support layer, a base layer, and an outer layer. The support layer comprises no more than compacted soil, crushed stone, crushed stone and sand, asphalt, concrete, or a combination thereof. Positioned over the support layer is a base layer which is a mat made up of a plurality of grids that are connected together. More particularly, each grid is formed of a plurality of interconnecting cells that comprise tubular members formed of semi-rigid or semi-flexible plastic, each tubular member having an upper portion with a first diameter and a lower portion having a second diameter. Disposed over the base layer is the outer layer comprised of synthetic fibers and infill. The lower portion of the tubular members are arranged to provide the overall system with vertical flexibility.
While artificial turf systems such as those illustrated and described in the aforementioned publications generally work for their intended purpose, what is needed is an artificial turf system having, among other things, improved durability, improved shock-absorbing characteristics, and improved drainage characteristics.